


After All

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: “There are two doors and a hallway between us. I doubt she heard that.”





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the same universe as my Family Fluff series, but since this is obviously not g-rated fluff i decided to keep it on its own  
> i was just struck with inspiration for this and wrote it in like 2 hours

Doyoung is asleep when Jaehyun comes home, draped horizontally over their bed with the child monitor still clutched in his hand. The apartment is quiet, most of the lights already turned off, and seeing the exhausted look on his husband’s face even in sleep, makes Jaehyun feel more than a little guilty. He had argued that, with him now co-owning his own business, it would be easier for him to take paternity leave. But Doyoung had been adamant that it would be better for him to do it in the beginning and then Jaehyun could take over when Hansol and Ten could manage without him. Doyoung had been right of course, as Jaehyun has had a lot of unforeseen late nights and a ton of work as they try to establish themselves in the architectural market. It’s not his fault, he knows that, but he can tell it is taking its toll on Doyoung to be left with Hyoje all alone for so long.

“It takes a village to raise a child,” he murmurs to himself, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that the phrase is not meant to be used how he is using it. Doyoung looks like he has worked for two, at least, and Jaehyun decides then and there that he will take the rest of the week off. Hansol and Ten can run things for two days without him, they’re going over budgets tomorrow anyway and he won’t be of any use then.

He changes out of his sweater and slacks and brush his teeth before going back to the bed, looking in on Hyoje to see her sleeping soundly in her crib. Doyoung is still asleep when he returns, but he has curled together on his side, and he looks so small and vulnerable Jaehyun wants to hide him in his arms and kiss all his troubles away.

“Hey,” he whispers as he gets into bed, nudging the child monitor out of Doyoung’s hand and placing it on the nightstand.

“Doyoung,” he says a little louder and carefully moves Doyoung until he is lying more vertically than horizontally. A small sound escapes Doyoung’s mouth, the first sign he is waking, and Jaehyun takes to caressing the side of his head as he waits for Doyoung to wake completely.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung mumbles, his voice thick with sleep, as he stretches slightly and blinks his eyes several times.

“I fell asleep?” he asks and pulls himself further up on the bed to rest his head on a pillow.

“Yeah, you must have been really tired,” Jaehyun whispers and presses a kiss to Doyoung’s forehead.

“I’m sorry I was so late getting home,” he whispers against Doyoung’s sleep-warm skin and trails his mouth gently down Doyoung’s face so he can press their mouths together in a soft kiss.

“It’s alright, Hyoje was good today, I just haven’t been sleeping well these last few days,” Doyoung says, humming a little as he opens his mouth to Jaehyun’s kisses.

“Anything I can do to help?” Jaehyun asks, closing his eyes and smiling when Doyoung lifts a hand to sweep fingers through his hair and massage his neck.

“Yes,” Doyoung whispers and pulls Jaehyun’s head close to kiss him again, wrapping his body around Jaehyun’s and gently forcing his tongue past Jaehyun’s lax lips.

Jaehyun had been thinking along the lines of something more innocent, but if this is what Doyoung wants then he is certainly not going to deny him it.

“I want you,” Doyoung whispers into his mouth and Jaehyun presses forward, rolling Doyoung completely under him when there is no resistance. It’s how they do it now, so familiar with each other it takes no more than a short second, just like that, to understand what the other person wants. Jaehyun knows Doyoung wants to be taken care of, to be fucked, by the way he sighs when Jaehyun presses their chests together.

“I missed you today,” Jaehyun moans into Doyoung’s neck, grinding their crotches together when Doyoung cups his hips and spreads his legs around him.

“Shh, don’t spoil the mood,” Doyoung mumbles and Jaehyun laughs as he tilts his head back to give Jaehyun better access to his throat. It’s true they have never been ones for cheesy lines and flowery words.

Jaehyun sits up between Doyoung’s legs and runs his hands under Doyoung’s loose t-shirt, tickling his stomach and playing briefly with his nipples before helping him pull it off. Doyoung sits up then, legs wrapped around Jaehyun’s, and tilts his head up to kiss him as he slips his hands around Jaehyun’s waist, stroking his skin.

“I miss your little belly,” he says suddenly, stroking fingers in circles over Jaehyun’s stomach. Jaehyun huffs and bites Doyoung’s lower lip.

“I was going to be a hot dad,” he says and Doyoung laughs, tickling his skin a little more before pulling his tank top up.

“For the record, I still thought you were hot,” he says, the words almost lost in Jaehyun’s mouth when he pushes Doyoung back into the pillows. He knows Doyoung wouldn’t care what he looks like, but Jaehyun feels better about himself when his body is fit and strong.

“I love you,” he breathes into Doyoung’s mouth and this time Doyoung doesn’t tell him to shut up, but rather repeats the sentiment to him with a flurry of kisses and a delicious thrust of his hips against Jaehyun’s.

They separate to get fully undressed and Jaehyun all but dives for the tube of lube they keep in the nightstand.

“Condom?” he asks, holding a square foil packet up.

“Yes, too tired for the clean-up without one,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun brings a condom with him as well when he crawls back to Doyoung who has repositioned himself in the very middle of the bed. He greets Jaehyun with spread legs and a tired smile, his naked body making Jaehyun salivate even in the low lighting. Dropping the procured items beside Doyoung’s hip, he scoots down the bed on his knees and leans down to take Doyoung’s cock in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head and bops his head up and down over the length, blowing Doyoung mostly to get him fully hard. He pops the cap on the lube while sucking on the tip of Doyoung’s cock and he keeps it in his mouth as he wets his fingers and slips one carefully into Doyoung’s relaxed opening. They try to have sex at least once a week, but with the long nights Jaehyun has been working it feels like it’s been ages since they were together.

“ _Yes_ ,” Doyoung moans, gripping Jaehyun’s hair between his fingers to keep his head still when Jaehyun flicks his tongue back and forth over his slit. He sucks on Doyoung’s cock for as long as he fingers him; pulling back only when Doyoung’s hole is loose around two fingers and he can hear only moans of pleasure coming from his husband.

Doyoung watches him as he pulls the condom onto his own cock, keeps his hands still amongst the sheets when he covers his length in lube.

“Get in me,” he whispers when Jaehyun hooks one of his legs in the crook of his elbow and leans over him. He can feel Jaehyun’s cock against his slick hole and the sensation grows agonizing the longer Jaehyun holds back on pushing in.

“I love you so much,” Jaehyun whispers and thrusts all the way inside Doyoung before his husband can even begin to respond. It’s a slow, measured thrust, his cock slipping easily into Doyoung’s ass.

“Fuck that’s good,” Doyoung exclaims and then his face twists and Jaehyun is worried he hurt him, but then Doyoung murmurs something about not being so loud.

“There are two doors and a hallway between us. I doubt she heard that,” Jaehyun laughs and Doyoung groans and wraps his legs high up on Jaehyun’s back.

“Don’t talk about our daughter when you’re fucking me,” he says in a rush and Jaehyun chooses to kiss him rather than respond. His attention is fully on Doyoung now, and he plans to show him as much.

Pulling back to the tip he thrusts slow and deep into Doyoung, all the while looking down into his face to not miss a single fleeting expression. Doyoung’s face is always an open book, and Jaehyun appreciates it perhaps most when they are having sex. The plethora of different expressions that flit over his face when Jaehyun is buried deep inside him, all displaying pleasure yet all so different, are his favourite. Tied with the concentrated pinching of his eyes when Doyoung is the one fucking him.

“You’re so hot,” he says, for lack of better words to describe how Doyoung looks. He can see that Doyoung is gathering the words to throw a scathing comeback, like he always does when Jaehyun compliments his face or body, and so he pulls back and angles his hips slightly differently and thrusts hard into Doyoung so his husband can only moan instead.

He tries a couple slightly different angles before he finds the one that is just right and then he thrusts deep once before setting a pace of shallow, fast thrusts right against Doyoung’s prostate. Only sounds fill the room from then on, the sound of skin slapping against skin, of moans and grunts and breathless gasps. They have yet to lose their stamina for sex, it always lasts long, and it is always _so good_.

When they come, it is almost simultaneously. Doyoung arches his back a little and tightens his legs around Jaehyun’s waist as he comes between their stomachs. And Jaehyun tenses up in the middle of a thrust and spills his come into the condom, his cock still caught in the tight grip of Doyoung’s body.

“You think that helped?” Jaehyun asks once they have caught their breath and moved to lie under the sheets.

“I’m sure it did, but just to be safe,” Doyoung says and squirms carefully onto his side, his back facing Jaehyun. “Hold me.”


End file.
